The Vampires rose (On Hiatus)
by cmonsta117
Summary: Hello to you yes you I would like to present to you my first FanFiction the story will be based off Yuki actually getting to read the pages that describes that night which burns up in night 27. spoilers for chapter 35 and above.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Hello to the person and or people that read this I would like to present to you my first FanFiction the story will be based off of Yuki actually managing to read the report in night 27 that burns up upon viewing.

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

Yuki, Zero, Headmaster Kaien Cross and hunter Toga Yagari we're on their way to the headquarters for the Vampire Hunters Association. Now although Yagari was headed there to receive his newest orders the other three were going there to look at the Hunters archives. Their reason for doing this is that as of late Yuki has been trying to remember her past which she had forgotten when she was just 6 years old and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't seem to remember any of it. She had also tried to ask Kaname a few times before if he knew anything but whenever she did, he would just give her something vague with no real substance to the answer on top of that though he would somehow just dodge or change subject every single time. So she decided that asking him wasn't that good of an idea. Last night however Zero suggested that maybe they should take a look at the archives for the hunter's association because if her parents were hunters then there would definitely be records on what had happened to them. To which Yuki simply responded with a nod and a soft sound of agreeance.

"we're here" the Headmaster said with his usual Cheery flamboyant attitude as he looked around after it had been a while since he himself had seen the building that was the Vampire hunter's association headquarters. He then looked at his daughter who appeared to be lost in thought to notice they had arrived "yoo-hoo Yuki" the Headmaster said trying to get his daughters attention to no avail.

Yuki seemed to be too far lost in thought to notice her father grabbing for her attention. Yuki had been lost in thought a lot recently trying to see if she could somehow force her forgotten past forward and remember it but sadly no matter how much she tried it was always to no avail. even worse now it seemed that it has started to affect her mentally because she has started hallucinating blood everywhere and flashes of a woman with burgundy coloured hair and a face covered in blood falling towards her. Yuki can't seem to recognize the woman but whenever she sees her, she can't help but feel that she knows her and the sight of her always makes her feel sad, she has even noticed tears rolling down her cheeks sometimes when she sees the image.

However right at that moment Yuki was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt an arm on her right shoulder when she turned her head to look up, she saw Zero looking at her "come on we've arrived" he said looking at her seeming almost nervous for her and what she might find.

As they walked into the giant building Yagari left them to go receive his new orders and almost as soon as he had left they came face to face with the current Chairman of the hunters Association who seemed to greet them kindly and asked what it is they were there for which is when Zero spoke up "we were hoping to look at the associations records from a certain night 10 years ago." and almost as soon as Zero finished talking Headmaster cross responded saying "I would like to look at them as well." "Of course follow me the." association president responded.

* * *

As they walked down a long hallway the President explained "Normally the old records and documents of the association are classified documents but seeing as THE legendary hunter himself asked to see them as well I decided to agree." "Legendary Hunter?" Yuki asked "ahhh" in a shocked was all Kaien had given as response to the question "I had kept that secret from Yuki I really wish you wouldn't refer to me as that I am retired now you know." "well it doesn't matter you are still my father besides you're not a hunter anymore so it's okay now" was all Yuki said as a reply and just before Kaien could give any response the President chimed in saying "were here" he then opened up a door to a really big library filled with all the hunter's records from the past two decades.

"The reports from 10 years ago should be here why don't you and Cross have a look at these while I borrow Zero for a few minutes." the association president added

Yuki and the Headmaster started collecting the reports from 10 years ago when the Headmaster thought to himself 'Thank goodness that me and Kaname Personally checked that any kind of information regarding Yuki's past would destroy itself. so if there is anything here that could at all point to who she truly is it won't survive more than a few seconds. Besides who knows what will happen if she finds anything relating to the truth'

* * *

Meanwhile Zero was busy following the Association president to where ever it was, he wanted to take him. The two of them entered a separate room in the library which is where the president explained "This is the place where we keep the incomplete reports from hunters that have died in the field and I was hoping you could possibly help me make sense of some them." Right at that moment Zero felt his throat began to feel incredibly dry while the president carried on "you'll have to be careful though because as you can see some of them have become soaked in their blood." At that moment Zero fell to the floor Clasping his throat with his eyes turning bright red with blood lust just as the President had hoped he would. "My, my are trying to tell me that your falling to a level E just at the sight of these few blood soaked pieces of paper?" the president asked. "You know if you rely are struggling that much with your thirst then why don't you just ask that Kuran Boy for his blood because as I'm sure you know the blood of a pure blood vampire will slow your fall for a long time." The president said in a snarky tone to Zero who just glared and him but Just before he said something in return an incredibly high pitched scream full of pain hit their ears. Instantly Zero Knew something has happened to Yuki.

* * *

thats it for the first chapter I have 5 more finished that I will be uploading weekly and may I say if you do review I thank you. however I'm mostly writing this due to my love of the series and wont be paying much attention to them.


	2. Chapter 2: The Report

couldn't wait so... second chapter hope you enjoy

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

After hearing the scream from Yuki Zero snapped out of his blood lust with in an instant and started sprinting back to where Yuki and the Headmaster were straight away to which the only thing he could think was 'what's going on.'

* * *

**WE NOW GO BACK A FEW MINUTES TO YUKI AND THE HEADMASTER WHO ARE LOOKING THROUGH OLD HUNTER REPORTS**

Yuki let out a sigh "We've been looking through reports from that time for over an hour now and we've gotten nothing." she said starting to sound depressed at the fact that they had found nothing. However as she started to look at the next report, she noticed something she found interesting. It was a report on the Kuran family from the night that Kaname found her all alone in the snow. Yuki let out a small gasp 'Could this give me the answers I've been looking for… no probably not although it could give me some clue' she thought to herself. "What is it Yuki" the Headmaster asked. "Nothing" Yuki said in return. She didn't want to tell him what she had found as thought that he may know about her past as well and that he was hiding it from her just like Kaname was. Yuki then began to read the report.

* * *

**-HUNTERS REPORT-**

22:00 P.M. - It's been 2 years now since I was given the orders to supervise the Kuran Pureblood family and Honestly, I have no idea why I was given this mission it's not like the Kuran's would ever be a threat to the association. I mean their Pacifists that believe humans and Vampires can live together in harmony which is just a load of shit, if you ask me every single one of those blood suckers are rotten to the core. Honestly though I think the only reason I was given this job is because of the rumours running around, that the Kuran family have had and hid a child. Which I think may actually be true because I can always feel an aura underground. Which always seems to be alone during the day when they sleep but then it's surrounded by what seems to be the entire family all night long.

00:45 A.M. – A small clad of Vampires lead by what seems to be Rido Kuran have arrived at Kuran mansion on the other side of the building where the other entrance is, I'm going to move around so can understand what's Happening.

1:00 A.M. – I've arrived at the other side of the mansion to see that both Haruka and Juri Kuran have come out the front from above ground to meet their older brother Rido but they both seem to be giving off a heavy aura of aggression towards their sibling. Looking at the other vampire's they seem to be level B's most likely watch dog's from the council of the ancient's. Rido then started talking "I've come to get your daughter that you've kept so carefully hidden." To which Juri Kuran replied "You Bastard YOU'RE TARGETING MY CHILD AGAIN." The purebloods response to Rido's statement has just confirmed my theories and every single rumour the Kuran family has a secret child!

A fight has broken out right then and there almost instantaneously after that line was spoken. I will continue to observe until a change in the situation has occurred

1:10 A.M. – It seems like a break in the fighting has occurred and I mustn't have been paying very good attention because without me noticing Juri Kuran appears to have somehow ended up on the front balcony of the mansion. Haruka Kuran has turned his head up to Juri to say something "Juri it has been over 3000 years since you were born and after all this time our labour has brought us 2 children our son Kaname and our Beautiful daughter Yuki and I think after these past 6 years I think I can finally agree to you giving our daughter the life you want her to have" that last line has left me confused quite a lot however is seems Juri Kuran has already replied and is now disappearing back inside the Mansion towards the underground area that they normally spend their time in all the while Rido Kuran seems to be keeping rather Quiet I seem to have spoken to soon as he has already started up again asking his younger brother if happiness has addled his brain while also going on about how a pureblood can only be killed by having their brain or heart destroyed. Just after he finished his incessant rambling, he told his last two remaining servants to go get the little girl who I am now aware is the Kuran Princess but before they could even reach the house it seems that Haruka Kuran has caught both of them by the head and fused them together to make a monster even more hideous than the vampires are themselves. I have to pull my attention away for the moment though as it seems something big is happening underground because there is a sudden change in both auras underground with the one, I believe to belong to Juri Kuran weakening and appears to be dying, while the aura belonging to the child, I now know to be Yuki Kuran seems to be doing the impossible and changing from that of a pureblood vampire to that of a human. My attention is pulled away once again as now the aura of Haruka Kuran is weakening and dying just like that of his wife's and this time I can see that the cause is an anti-vampire sword sticking out of the spot where his heart would be. All of a sudden though it seems that the heir to the head of the Kuran family Kaname has rushed up to his dying father looking at him with sorrow in his eyes. Haruka hugged his son and told him that no matter what he will always be his son. Suddenly though at the same time both Haruka and Juri Kuran appear to have died with Haruka turning into crystals and Juri's aura disappearing completely. All of a sudden Kaname Kuran's aura has changed frighteningly cold as with one push of a hand he seems to have obliterated Rido Kuran while telling him his filthy hands will never touch his sister.

2:30 A.M. – I was a bit awe struck at what I had Just witnessed and felt all throughout the span of one hour that I just needed to process what had just occurred. I mean in ONE hour the heads of the Kuran family have died the existence of a secret daughter has been revealed and then she has somehow magically turned human all the while Rido Kuran is also in tiny bits of flesh and blood all throughout the front yard of the Kuran estate still alive may I add. I think I'm going to retire after tonight.

3:00 A.M. – it seems that Kaname Kuran appears to be on the move with his little sister through what must be some secret underground passage I will tail them until I find out where they are going.

3:15 A.M. – I followed them for as long as possible, but I have had to retreat as it seems Kaname Kuran had noticed me luckily, I managed to get away but not before I got a good look at the girl. She was obviously very pale Her hair was a dark brown like chocolate, and she was wearing a thick pink jacket I couldn't and had an aura that was unmistakably human though sadly I couldn't get a look at her face because she seemed to be unconscious and Kaname Kuran was holding her. However before he had noticed me, he had said this "It's just you and me now Yuki. Otou-san and Okaa-san are gone although and you won't be able to remember either of them, or me although hopefully one day you will remember again. I will have leave you hear for now I have warm place to take you but first I need to deal with the person following us" that was my que to get out of there.

I will have to end my report here as I can't observe anymore, I will also give a verbal report back at headquarters about this most likely to the association president.

**-HUNTERS ROPRT END-**

* * *

As Yuki was finishing reading through the hunters report a look of horror, shock, & realization came over her and a thousand different thoughts and questions were going through her head. 'I was born a vampire, but I'm a human, aren't I? Both of my parents are dead, Kaname is my Onii-sama, what will happen now that I know this information? Is any of it even true or could it just be something planted here? No, no one would plant anything like this here. Would they? If this is all true, then is that woman with that I keep seeing my mother.' Yuki's head was starting to get so full of questions and thoughts that it hurt before suddenly as if all at once they all disappeared and once again the woman was standing before her, but she seemed different. She wasn't covered in blood and she wasn't Fuzzy or covered by what looked like a memory no she could see her clearly in full view and even her face wasn't obscured, and it was a face full of both sadness and happiness. "Okaa-sama" was all Yuki could say the image of the woman. The woman then began to speak. "Yuki my beautiful Hime you seem so grown up. You have no idea how good it is to get to see you again and although you can't remember me just, yet you will soon. This is because you are now aware of who you truly are. However because of this Yuki you can no longer remain human and must return to the world you were born into and don't worry although it may be painful, I will be there with you every step of the way." She then leaned in and kissed Yuki on the forehead even though Yuki couldn't feel it. Almost as soon the woman pulled away though a massive pain shot threw her entire body causing her to drop the book with the report and clutch the sides of her body, straight away Headmaster cross noticed this and ran over to Yuki but as soon as he got there, he noticed an aura he though had long since been gone "Juri" he said. As soon as he said her name aloud the pain shot from Yuki's body to her head causing her hand's to move there before she screamed from the pain and fainted on the spot.

* * *

chapter 2 End

* * *

I hope you liked it even if it is a bit boring just reading the events of that night written in report form.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Chapter 3 everyone.

Enjoy

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

Zero finally makes it back to see Yuki lying unconscious on top of a table with the Headmaster standing over her looking worried and trying to shake her awake but worst of all for some reason the faint aura of a Pureblood vampire can be felt both around Yuki and coming from her. "what happened" Zero asked the Headmaster. "I'm not sure she was just reading then she dropped the book and them she grabbed the sides of her body in what seemed to be an intense pain. Her hand's then moved to her head before she screamed and fainted on the spot and nothing has happened since then. "well what if this is a result of the girl finding the information she was looking for." Kaien looked at the association president in shock realising that, that suggestion made a lot of sense, but it shouldn't have been possible any information with any kind of clues to Yuki's true lineage and nature should destroy itself instantly upon first glance. "You seem shocked Cross is it really that hard to believe that she could find what she was able to find out about her past here. I mean after all you personally know that any kind of vampire magic and spells have no effect in this building" the President said in response to the headmasters still shocked expression after a few moments the headmaster regained his composure and his mood we serious all of a sudden "how long have you known" he asked the President. "From the very beginning after all I was the one surveying the Kuran family that night all those years ago I just didn't know where she turned up till today is all." The president responded.

Zero just stood there confused while the conversation continued but stopped it in an instant "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" he shouted. As the eyes of the Headmaster and Association President turned to him. The headmaster just sighed in response "this isn't the place to discuss this situation Zero. I'll explain it all later when we get back to the academy" the Headmaster explained with a now sad expression on his face. "For now can you please pick up Yuki" he asked Zero obliging of course. The headmaster turned back to the Association president with a rather serious look on his face. "We'll be leaving now thank you for letting us look at the records" the Headmaster said while picking up the Presidents report from 10 years ago "Oh and I'll be taking this Kaname and I can't allow this information to fall into the wrong hands and frankly I don't trust you at all" he said as they began to leave, the president just while giving a fake smile in agreement.

"Cross what is going on why did Yuki faint" Zero asked with some worry in his voice as they walked towards the entrance of the association headquarters. "as I said earlier, I can't discuss it here. I will tell you everything once we get back to the academy, but for now just know that when we get back to the academy a lot is going to change and in Yuki's case everything will." This was all the Headmaster could give in response to Zero's question.

* * *

**-CROSS ACADEMY-**

Once they got back to the academy before Zero could even open his mouth to ask the first of many questions the Headmaster asked this "Zero before we begin can you Please put Yuki in her bed while I make a phone call. I will be in my office when you are done" Zero agreed of course because even though he didn't want to admit it the Aura that Yuki has had since she fainted at association has been making him feel sick and incredibly angry.

Zero Put Yuki into her bed and as he stood there for a second looking over her, he noticed things he hadn't earlier and it shocked him, Yuki was changing. she looked like she was taller, her face was changing, her hair had grown from her neck to her upper back and it wasn't stopping anytime soon, not to mention she was incredibly pale. Zero then noticed the change that shocked him the most because as she was breathing out, he could see what seemed like fangs protruding from her mouth. Zero left Yuki's room in shock at what he had seen and walked straight towards the Headmasters office with an extremely agitated look on his face.

Once Zero reached the headmasters office he stood outside for a moment as he was still on the Phone. He wondered who the Headmaster could be on the phone to with a situation like this happening. He instantly facepalmed himself when he realised there was only one person or rather monster that he would be talking to, Kaname Kuran the one would probably know more about Yuki's past even than the Headmaster would. Zero walked in the room when he heard the very end of the conversation "I'll see you when you get here goodbye Kaname" the Headmaster said saying goodbye to Kaname. "Why is he coming here" Zero asked with anger in his eyes. "Because he needs to be here when Yuki wakes up, he is the only one who can really help her now after all." The Headmaster added in a really serious tone. "And why is that" Zero asked "you will find out very soon. So where would you like to start Zero?" the headmaster asked, "Why is Yuki turning into a vampire?" he asked plain and simply.

* * *

**-AIDO FAMILY ESTATE-**

Kaname walks into the Parlour where Ruka Souen, Rima Toya, Akatsuki Kain, and Takuma Ichijo are all siting around a coffee table drinking tea while Seiren stands in the corner. "Lord Kaname what was the phone call about is everything okay?" Ruka asks Kaname "No not really. Something has happened back at the academy and I must return Immediately, But don't worry I will return although depending on what happens back at the academy I may not return alone." Kaname says in response. "what's Hanabusa Done this time?" Kain asks seeing as his cousin had stayed at the academy over the course of the break. "don't worry your cousin isn't at fault this time. This is something of a more personal matter and with that I'm heading off." Kaname responds before dispersing into a swarm of bats headed for the academy.

* * *

**-CROSS ACADEMY-**

Kaname arrives back at the academy and can instantly feel the Aura of a pureblood. At the same time he also feel's Hanabusa creeping around near Yuki's it so he decides that it is for the best if he pays his sister a visit first before going to see the headmaster.

"Aido" Kaname says as he arrives at the door to Yuki's room "what are you doing?" Hanabusa Aido jumps instantly not having noticed Kaname's presence when he arrived. "ah Lord Kaname what a pleasant surprise to see you here I thought you were at my families summerhouse?" Aido asked scared at the sight of his leader catching him snooping around. "I had received a call about an emergency here at the academy, but that wasn't my question so let me ask again. What are you doing Aido?" Kaname said in response. Aido gulped and said, "I've been feeling the presence of a Pureblood for a while now and I decided to investigate and found that whoever they are they're in this room." "Correct yes there is a pureblood in that room but their sleeping if you go to your families estate where everyone else is then you will meet them when I return with them now leave." Kaname said in a tone showing he wasn't going to give any information away. "Yes lord Kaname I will go to where everyone else is and await your return. Do you know how long you will be?" "no not currently now be gone." As soon as Kaname said that Aido was gone.

Kaname entered into Yuki's room and saw his sister sleeping rather restlessly in her bed. It was only when he got close to her that she seemed to calm down and become somewhat peaceful he smiled when he saw her do that. He then noticed all the changes and it just made him feel all the more happier because he knew that it meant she would wake up soon. However although he wanted to stay by her sleeping side until she woke up, he knew he couldn't because he had to see the Headmaster first, so he left her side heading for the headmaster's office

It had been a few hours since the Headmaster had started answering Zero's question's and all of the truth pissed him off "so let me get this right Yuki was born a Pureblood vampire to the Kuran Family which makes her Kaname's sister, but she was turned human by her mother when she was 6 so Yuki could escape the life off a Pureblood vampire which cost Yuki both her powers and her memories. However out of all that came out of this the worst part is that she has been engaged to Kaname since birth although I'm sure she would most probably like that." Zero said in an angry huff. "Now there is only two question's I have left. What has made her mother's seal to break and why was I never told." Zero asked.

"You were never told because not even Yuki was supposed to be told or ever find out." Kaname responded no one noticing that he had arrived. "However I would like to know the answer to the first question as well headmaster" Kaname asked. Kaien then held up the Hunters report that Yuki had read. "This is a report written by the current association president not to long before they entered their current position it appears, he was tasked with surveying the Kuran family for over 2 years he makes mention of Yuki's Aura but never really paying attention to it. Apart from that most of the report book is empty apart from one day which covers about 3 pages of the book all about that night 10 years ago it mentions Rido, the confirmation of Yuki's existence, the death of your mother and father even the appearance of Yuki from that night. It must have been her reading this and seeing her true name that set her off." "can you please pass it here I want to have a read of it myself?" Kaname asked. As soon as he held the book, he tried to destroy it, but it didn't work. "the booked has been charmed with some sort of anti-vampire material which explains why the information didn't destroy itself upon viewing. Well either way it doesn't matter now, what's done is done and any minute now my sister will be awake in more ways the…" just then before Kaname could finish his sentence they heard a window shatter. "I guess I was off by a few minutes if you'll excuse me, I should go great my sister who is probably very confused and hungry right now." Kaname said as he began to walk out of the room before being stopped by Zero "We're all going." Zero said to Kaname.

They all reached Yuki's room and could tell by her aura that she definitely was awake "I should probably enter first we have no idea how hungry she is, and she may attack the first person she sees." Zero and the Headmaster nodded in agreement. So Kaname opened the door and walked in and was surprised by what he saw. Yuki was standing there in front of a full body mirror looking over her changes because now she was taller, her skin was almost ethereal, her hair was so long it went down to the small of her back and of course like they do for all vampires her eyes were glowing a bright Crimson red. "Yuki" Kaname said calling out to her with a surprising bit of shock to his voice. Startled by his voice Yuki turns to look at Kaname but once she sees it's him, she smiles warmly "Good Morning Kaname-Onii-sama" Yuki replied.

* * *

End chapter 3

* * *

Hope you enjoyed

P.S. Next Week's chapter is a bit of a tear jerker.


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

Not Gonna lie I slightly teared up while writing some of the ending part of this chapter.  
hope you enjoy.

Also I would like to start requesting some reviews as I have been working on this for a little while now and I would like some feedback positive and negative.

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

For this next part we must go back in time to when Yuki had just fainted as this is all about her experience while awakening.

Yuki woke up on a cold marble floor in a room all by herself with one door in front of her she had no idea where she was and all she could think to herself was 'how did I get here.

The last thing I can remember is that woman kissing me on the forehead and telling me that she will be with me every step of the way. What does she mean by that is something happening to me just then she stood up and realised she was wearing something completely different it was a pure white dress that split into four places at the bottom and then she noticed a big set of what seemed to be heavy doors they were white with gold trimmings all over them she could hear two people behind it and slowly she opened them.

The sight she saw surprised her it was the lady with Auburn hair and a young girl with brown hair who had to be no older then 6 and was clearly a younger version of herself were both siting on some chairs overlooking a fire place. "Oh Yuki you're here come sit down and we'll begin." The lady with burgundy coloured hair said. "Begin? Begin what exactly? Who are you and where am I" Yuki asked having no Idea what was going on. "for the first question let me tell you that this is your mind or rather the part of it that was sealed away. For the first and third though well the answer is simple your waking up and you will know who I am in just a few minutes, but I need you to sit down before I can show you." The woman said.

Yuki reluctantly agrees and sits down on the chair across from the woman and her younger self, who moves over from the other chair and sits next to Yuki. "Yuki would you like to do the honours?" The woman asks looking at Yuki's younger self "Hai." The younger Yuki replies. She then moves and seems to hug her older self but is shocked when she feels a sharp pain coming from her neck. 'is she bitting me?' however at that moment that thought leaves her as something happens almost as if a lock inside her has been broken. As her younger self removes her fangs and moves away Yuki clutches her head in pain as she can feel some memories that she had forgotten resurfacing honestly, it's a miracle she didn't faint from how painful it was but then again how can you faint in your own mind? "I remember this room is almost the exact same as the room I grew up in but it's all in my head, I was born a Pureblood vampire as well, but I was turned human by…" tears began to well up in Yuki's face when she realised just who exactly it was that sat across from her. Instantly she got up from where she was sitting and hugged her mother tightly. "Okaa-sama I can't believe your alive shouldn't you have died the night you sealed my vampire side away how are you here?" Yuki asked while trying not to let her tears affect her speech to much. Juri looked at her daughter rather sadly "Yuki I'm sorry but I'm not really alive I'm only here because the seal keeping you human is made from my blood. which is good because it meant I was able to keep your vampire self-company all these years and because I also got to see you as you grow up. However now that the seal is breaking, I can only remain with you until you have awoken" Juri said in return to Yuki's question.

The three of them sat there for the next few hours talking about what had happened in Yuki's life since she became human and it seems younger Yuki isn't too happy about the fact that she has feelings for Zero "I could only ever love Kaname-Onii-sama and no one else." Yuki's younger self said. Both Yuki and Juri laughed at that statement Yuki not realising it was her herself that had said that until after a while of Curiosity Yuki asked "Okaa-sama I don't want to rush this because I know that once I have awoken you will disappear for good but why is it that my awakening seems to have stopped?" "Are you telling me you haven't noticed yet?" Juri asked Yuki "Noticed what?" Yuki asked in reply. "Why don't you go look in that mirror there" Juri said pointing at a full body mirror on the other side of the room.

Yuki got up and walked over to the mirror and was shocked by what she saw. No longer did she look like the tomboy she was, now she looked like a proper lady or even a model because now she was taller, she had long hair that went down to the small of her back, and her skin was so pale she almost seemed ethereal and even her eye colour had gone from brown to that of a light rose red the exact same as Kaname's. "Ho… How did I not notice my body changing like this?" Yuki asked herself "well You are a very unobservant girl usually aren't you I mean just look at your grades in school." Juri said in return to Yuki's Question. "Okaa-sama" Yuki said in an annoyed tone while pouting turning away from the mirror. Juri couldn't help but laugh at Yuki's expression she loved to tease her children. "Hey just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't scold my Daughter for bad grades does it." Juri said laughing "I can't believe my awakening is that easy though, just get bitten by my vampiric self and wait." Juri calmed down almost instantly and took on a more serious face after she heard Yuki say that "No I'm afraid it isn't that simple." Juri said "Okaa-sama? What do you mean." Juri looked over at the younger Yuki who was holding onto her skirt rather tightly knowing what would soon have to happen to her. "To completely awaken you have to devour someone. Or rather you have to devour yourself." Yuki's eyes went wide with shock in order to truly awaken she had to devour herself how could she do that, she couldn't do that, it would make her nothing but a monster. "What… What happens if I refuse to do that?" Yuki asked her mother while clearly feeling tense at the situation. "Then you'll go insane. You will become a like a level E only being capable of devouring the flesh and blood of those around you with it never truly satisfying you. The only difference is that the hunters will find it near impossible to kill you because you will still have the powers and abilities of a Pureblood vampire. You will be a monster through and through"

After hearing her Okaa-sama's words Yuki sunk to the floor having realised the situation at hand. "so that's it then if I don't become a monster this one time and devour my past self now then I'll become an even bigger monster for the rest of my life. The only problem is I don't think I can do it." Juri spoke up after hearing her daughters words. "Yuki it's okay you don't have to worry about that you probably haven't noticed it yet but since your younger self bit you your thirst has been slowly growing and it will continue to grow until you can't hold back it's frightening but it's how a vampire's thirst works. Besides we still have a good amount of time before the seal breaks completely and there is something, I want to give you." Yuki looked up at her Okaa-sama curious by what she meant. "but Okaa-sama I don't need anything else because you've already given me everything you possibly could have what else is there?" Yuki asked her mother "well this last gift is already yours it's inside you and that is all the knowledge and memories I had gained over my 3000 years of life although you won't get it all at once that would most probably damage your mind. So you will receive it all slowly over the next 100 years but for now I will let you have everything you should have learnt by now if I hadn't turned you human."

Suddenly Yuki feels a slight shock in her head that quickly turns into a sharp pain as she doubles over grabbing her head trying to keep the pain at bay, suddenly though she starts to remember things she's never learnt or experienced before like how to act like a proper lady, how to control her powers, Knowledge of her family and ancestors, and of course subjects she constantly failed at school.

As Yuki feels the pain from everything subsiding Yuki manages to stand up, but she noticed something, now her breathing was more laboured, and she felt a sharp pain from her throat it felt as if she hadn't drunk any water for days her throat was that dry. was this a vampires thirst? Yuki thought as she grasped her throat. "I see so that made you hungry did it?" Juri asked as she looked at her daughter who's eyes were now growing a bright red. "Yes it's made me so hungry it hurts to breathe. Is this what my thirst is going to be like for the rest of my life?" Yuki asked Juri while clearly struggling to breathe. "No not if you drink the blood of the one you love. although it may become a problem if you're ever pregnant. You were terrible for my thirst honestly." Yuki blushed hearing her Okaa-sama say that "Regardless of that are you ready Yuki do you want to finish your awakening." Yuki looked down at the ground then because she knew her answer was yes, she wanted to drink blood so badly she didn't care whose it was or how much she took. However she didn't want to finish it yet because she knew that this was the last time she would ever get to talk or see her Okaa-sama and she didn't want it to end so soon. "It's okay Yuki I know what you're answer is and I can understand why you're hesitating but know this you're my darling little Hime and even though you won't be able to hear or see me I will always be with you in your heart." Yuki hadn't even noticed her Okaa-sama get up walk over to her when she suddenly wrapped her arms around her in a warm embrace with Yuki's younger self joining in as well "mother thank you for looking after me and keeping me company in here for the last 10 years." The young Yuki said looking at her Okaa-sama while still hugging her older self before moving her head to look at her older self who was still clearly conflicted about what she had to do. "it's okay you can do what you need to do besides at the end of the day we will become one after this is done and I will finally get to see Kaname Onii-sama again so go ahead." Yuki's younger self said as she moved some hair away from her neck for her older self to have some space for her fangs.

Immediately upon seeing the neck of her younger self Yuki lost control and just bit down with all her ferocity much to her younger self's dismay as it made her scream in pain, But Yuki hadn't noticed it because all she could do was drown in red liquid that seemed to be both filling and spilling down her throat, staining both her mind and her pure white dress with blood but even though she wanted to she couldn't bring herself to stop. because for some reason she just wanted more and more and more it was enveloping all her thoughts meanwhile Juri just stood there shocked she wanted to stop what was occurring in front of her even though she knew she couldn't without dooming her daughter to insanity all she could do was watch. After a while Yuki stopped, not because she was no longer hungry. No she stopped because there was no more blood was coming from the corpse of Yuki's younger self.

Once Yuki came back to her senses, she realised just what she had done as she looked down in horror at her hands and body which was covered in the blood of her younger self as she broke down crying at what she had done. Right at this moment Yuki was a true monster and there was nothing she could do to change that fact. It was at that time Yuki felt a warm embrace from the only other person in the room with her. "Okaa-sama what have I done." "You did what you needed to you know that, she knew that, and I knew that. But you don't have to worry because she is part of you now after all you are the same person after all." Yuki started to calm down after she considered that logic, but they started up again almost instantly when she noticed Juri was glowing and beginning to fade. "Okaa-sama what's happening to you?" Yuki asked her mother "You already know what's happening now that your awakening is complete the seal on your vampire side is broken and the last of my power is fading away" Juri said in reply "no I don't want to lose you again please I want to keep hearing your voice please." Yuki said in reply visibly crying with it clearly effecting her speech. "Yuki it's as I said earlier, you're my darling little Hime and even though you won't be able to hear or see me I will always be with you in your heart" those were Juri's last words as she faded away the last remnant of life gone forever.

Just then out of the corner of her eye Yuki saw a door opening "I guess once I walk through there I'll wake up." Yuki said to herself as she was now the only one in the room. Yuki decided to just sit there for a while though as she didn't want to wake up just yet because all her emotions were in a big stir and she knew that not only was it a sign of weakness for a Pureblood to show sadness but now it was dangerous for her to let her emotions run wild so she sat there for a few hours until she instantaneously felt really calm, peaceful and safe but there was only one person in the entire world that could make her feel safe like that "Kaname-Onii-sama is here" Yuki said to herself as she stood up "I want to see him, I want to hug him, I want to Kiss him, and most of all I want to drink from him" she decided to walk out the door 'time to wake up' she thought to herself as she walked through the door.

Almost instantly Yuki's eyes shot open and looked around the room to see she was alone and in that one moment of sadness when her emotions weren't in check the window to her room shattered instantly. It was then she also remembered the physical changes she had gone through in her mind while awakening so she got up and walked to the full body mirror to see if they were real and if she was really looking all that different and to her surprise she was all those changes she went through were real even and even for the first time she could see her eyes glowing infact she was so entranced by them Yuki didn't even notice that someone had come into her room until she heard Kaname say her name "Yuki" at which point she turned her eyes meeting his "Good morning Kaname-Onii-sama" Yuki said as she smiled warmly at her brother.


	5. Chapter 5: The new Yuki

Sorry if this chapter is a bit lacklustre.

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT  
**

* * *

"Good morning Yuki. It's so good to see you awake again in both regards to the matter." Kaname said in reply to Yuki's greeting. All of a sudden though before Yuki has a chance to respond the Headmaster can be herd calling to them from outside the room,

"Yoo-hoo Yuki, Kaname may we come inside?" the Headmaster asked from outside the room to which Yuki simply and kindly replied "Please don't. Although it may appear as if I'm doing fine but, in all honesty, it's taking everything I have to not attack Kaname. And I'm genuinely worried that if either of you come any closer, I'm not going to be able to control myself. So just for now please stay there

Zero decided to ignore what she said and decided he would move closer to his surprise though he couldn't move an inch he then looked down to see some kind of black shadow holding him in place making it impossible to move. "Why do you always ignore what I say. Seriously it can be really annoying you know." Yuki gave a sigh "Please for now if you could just go somewhere else once I'm in better control of myself I will come find you and we will talk." Yuki said from inside her room before the door to the room slammed shut leaving her and Kaname alone.

Kaname just stood there in shock at what he just witnessed. "Yuki, how did you?" "Please Onii-sama not right now" He looked at Yuki who no longer seemed to be stable, as her whole body seemed to shake, her breathing had gone rough and her eyes were glowing a brighter red than he even though possible. "alright Yuki you're very hungry I can see that clearly. So come drink." Kaname said while moving to sit down on Yuki's bed with in an instant Yuki had knocked him down onto the bed straddling him. "Drink" Kaname said as he gently pulled Yuki to his neck. Yuki couldn't resist the temptation and after quickly licking a line on his neck she bit him instantly.

Almost as soon as she bit down her whole body which felt like a mess since she woke up started to calm down things were becoming clearer by the second and she felt more stable until she remembered the last thing she had to do to awaken. Suddenly she felt sick as she pulled her fangs away from Kaname not wanting to drink blood after remembering the sight of herself as that monster it was then though she remembered her mother's words "she is part of you now you after all you are both the same person." She calmed down after remembering those words and pulled away from Kaname tears staining her eyes. "are you okay?" Kaname asked. "I will be" was all Yuki responded with before wiping the tears from her eyes. "Come on we better find Zero and the Headmaster I promised to talk about everything, and I will."

* * *

Once they began looking Yuki and Kaname found Zero and the Headmaster rather quickly and for the next few hours Yuki told Kaname, Zero, and the Headmaster what she had experienced during her awakening. Needless to say once Yuki had finished talking Kaname and the Headmaster were shocked by both what Yuki went through and the fact that Juri had still been somewhat alive over the past 10 years. Zero on the other hand was pissed and disgusted. "Monster" Yuki looked at Zero puzzled "How, how could you just… devour yourself like that?" "I had no choice Zero" Yuki said in response to Zero's question "**BULL SHIT!** there is always another option." "no there really wasn't if I didn't devour myself then I would have gone insane. I would have become a Pureblood vampire with the mind of a level E. so really it was the only option. be a monster once to avoid being a monster for eternity but it will haunt me for my entire life." This was all Yuki could say in response to Zero's words. After hearing that he went to leave the room they were in "Zero where are going?" the Headmaster asked. "Away I can't be near those monsters right now" Zero said angrily slamming the door to the living room when leaving "ZERO" "it's alright Headmaster he's hurt. I mean he just found out that both his best friend and the girl he loves was actually the thing he hates most and not only that, but I had to do something so repulsive. It's easy to work out why he is as angry as he is" Kaname and Kaien were shocked they thought for sure Yuki would go after him, but she sat there understanding why he left. "Yuki there is one more thing we need to ask you?" The Headmaster asked. "What is it?" Yuki replied. "Well… It seems as if you haven't just woken back to your vampire genes it's as if… oh how do I put this…" the headmaster paused trying to think of how to ask the question "You're acting differently and it's not just that earlier you seemed to show perfect control over your powers but that shouldn't be possible after having only just awakening and you were to young to have used your powers when mother sealed your vampire side…" Kaname asked cutting the Headmaster off before he found the right words. "Oh I forgot to mention that. Well what's the best way to explain it… ah that's how she described it Okaa-sama said that it is one final gift to me. Over the next hundred years I will slowly obtain all of Okaa-sama's knowledge and memories starting with everything I would've learnt by now if I hadn't been turned into a human so I don't have to worry about going through etiquette classes, learning how to control my powers and I should be able to make the transition to the night class with no academic problems." Yuki told them with a big smile on her face. Once again Kaname and Kaien were shocked 'Leave it To Juri to think of everything' they both thought.

After a few hours of discussing some of the things that will need to happen now that Yuki is no longer human Kaname stood up before speaking. "I'm sorry we have to put the rest of these conversations on hold for now I need to head back to the Aido family estate." "your leaving so soon Onii-sama?" Yuki asked looking rather sad. "Yes although I would like you to come with me so I can introduce you to the aristocrats properly, so they know who you truly are." Yuki looked over to the Headmaster who was still legally her Guardian at this point in time clearly asking for permission "Of course you can go although you don't need to ask me anymore because while I'm still your legal guardian Kaname is the one protecting you, now that you've woken up." Kaien said in return "Well in that case of course I'll go with you Onii-sama." Yuki said rather happily. "Good I will give you some time to pack then come meet me back here when you're ready Yuki. In the meantime I will call the Aido family estate and have them prepare a room for you although we won't be staying there for long

* * *

After about half an hour passed Yuki returned with her things packed and both her and Kaname Headed off to the Aido family Estate with Kaname turning into a swarm of bats and Yuki turning into butterflies. which didn't surprise Kaname as Yuki having the embodiment of a creature bathed in sunlight seemed fitting for her.

Within an hour the two of them had arrived at the Aido family Estate and Yuki stared in wonder "Wow it's enormous." Yuki said in wonderment at the mansion in front of her. "Just wait until you see the outside of our home Yuki, I think it will surprise you. But still take a second to calm down before we go inside." After Yuki took a second to hide her emotions they began to walk inside the mansion where they were greeted by Aido's father and several of the family maids who were bowing to the two Pureblood siblings as a sign of respect "Welcome back Kaname-sama and apologise for my rudeness but may I ask for the name of your companion because even though she is clearly a Pureblood I have never seen or heard about her before." Aido senior asked. "Yes, it is okay. My name is Yuki Kuran I was only born 16 years ago but my parents went to great lengths to make sure my existence was hidden with my mother even giving her life to turn me human so I could be kept secret from vampire society until I awoke today." Aido senior was shocked he couldn't believe that there was another living Kuran let alone one that had managed to be kept secret for over 16 years. "My apologies Yuki-sama. Oh you still have your luggage though I see let us take care of that for you." Aido senior then gestured to the maids who then collected Yuki's case and carried it to her room. "Pardon me Aido but I would like to introduce Yuki to the aristocrats would you please tell us where they are?" Kaname asked Aido senior. "Of course Kaname-sama right this way."

After a few minutes Aido senior led Yuki and Kaname to the Parlour where everyone was currently gathered waiting for their lord to return with this new Pureblood "Please wait outside Yuki until it is time to introduce yourself." Kaname said "Hai Onii-sama" was all Yuki said in reply as the doors opened Kaname walked through to see all the aristocrats bowing for their lord as he walked in while Yuki waited outside. "Hello, everyone, I have returned and not alone because as I'm sure Hanabusa has told you a new Pureblood has been found or rather they had awoken from their slumber." Kaname gestured for Yuki to come in and she did so rather gracefully and quickly. All the aristocrats gasped because as soon almost as soon as they saw her, they knew who this Pureblood was, and it was a massive shock. "Hello, everyone, yes you all know who I am or rather who I've been for the last 10 years. So please allow me to properly introducer myself." Yuki released a deep breath before smiling and saying, "Hello everyone allow me to introduce myself I am Yuki Kuran." All the aristocrats were shocked all this time Yuki Cross was a Pureblood and they had no Idea.


	6. Chapter 6: Introductions

Hey so super sorry for not uploading for a couple of weeks even though I said there would be weekly updates but I'm super busy with Assessments for my advanced diploma (it's in radio broadcasting if your curious.) and I just haven't gotten the chance to do much writing as of late but don't worry as I'm uploading 2 in one day so enjoy.

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

Although the aristocrats were shocked at the fact that all this time Yuki Cross was actually a Pureblood and a Kuran no less once they thought about it the truth actually made some sense. After all this entire time she had been Protected by Kaname like she was the most precious thing in the world and apparently, she actually was after all she was the Kuran Hime.

After some of the shock had worn off Hanabusa was the first to speak up. "How is it possible for a pureblood vampire to become a human let alone to keep her entire existence hidden while being so close to her?" Kaname was the first to speak. "Our mot-" He was quickly cut off by Yuki though. "it was our parents wish for me to remain hidden from vampire society and it's council of elders. So on the night they…" Yuki had to pause momentarily to keep her composure while Kaname squeezed her hand to remind her that he was there. "on the night they died our mother used her life to seal my vampiric genes along with my memories to turn me human, however through my own merciless search for my past I managed to find a record which told me of my past, and it was at that time that  
I broke the seal. As for why I was turned human and why my identity was kept hidden from me that is information that I cannot divulge."

Once again, the aristocrats were shocked not only did Yuki cut off Kaname, but she was speaking and acting exactly like a pureblood normally would infact the way she was holding herself she made her seem exactly like her mother the late Juri Kuran making them curious about what happened to the clearly former tomboy that she was. The only thing was they knew that it would be impossible for them to find out. Coming to terms with this Rima spoke up "Yuki-sama, Kaname-sama would you like to have some tea and sit down with us."

Kaname responded for the both of them "Sorry but there is something I would like to show Yuki in the garden so I'm afraid that won't be possible at this moment. We might later though" Yuki looked at him curiously. 'what could he want to show me?'

* * *

Kaname and Yuki walked through the garden together hand in hand talking about what they currently need to do now that Yuki has awakened. About how she will need to go before the council now that they undoubtedly know about her existence, How there will need to be a new guardian at cross academy because she definitely wouldn't be able to do it anymore. And lastly, they talked about returning to the Kuran mansion after they had gone before the council as Yuki wanted to go back to the place, she was born to see the entire mansion not just the underground area's with no window's.

After about 10 minutes of walking after their conversation Kaname stopped moving and Yuki did as well after she noticed. "What is it Onii-Sama?" Yuki asked curious completely forgetting they were walking through the Garden so Kaname could show her something. "Just before your memories were sealed, I told you of a rose that blooms once every ten years. Do you remember that?" Yuki nodded as the memory came back to her. "Well look this is that rose." Yuki's eyes grew as she watched the rose in front of her bloom into a beautiful rose the colour of blood, she couldn't have pictured anything more beautiful apart from Kaname but that was a given. When the rose had fully bloomed Kaname covered it with his hands and when he moved it away the rose had been encased in resin, he then picked it and gave it to Yuki who started to tear up while looking at it. "What's wrong Yuki?" Kaname asked worried he had caused her to become upset. "Nothing I'm actually really happy Onii-Sama, I mean you kept the promise you made to me all those years ago and knowing you I'm sure that even if I was still Human you would have kept it any way." Yuki said all this with a big gleaming smile at her mate. "come it's probably best if we get back the sun will rise soon, and your eyes will still be too sensitive for sunlight." Yuki looked at him sadly realising that what he said is true because it means that she can no longer live under the sun as she use to because of the effect it will have on her. "Alright lets go then." Was all Yuki could say in response to Kaname's statement as they headed back to the Aido family mansion.

* * *

**NEXT NIGHT**

Yuki & Kaname are sitting in the parlour of the Aido mansion with the Aristocrats while having tea "So Yuki-Sama you obviously and Kaname-Sama appear to leaving soon where will the two of you go when you leave?" Rima asked curious of the plans Yuki and Kaname have. "Well first the two of us are going to the council because they'll undoubtedly know of my existence by now and we also need to let them know of the engagement between the two of us, so people don't stupidly continue to offer their daughters to my brother." Ruka flinched as she noticed Yuki looking at her when she said that and the slight venom in Yuki's voice told Ruka that Yuki knew she had offered herself to Kaname before however Yuki continued on. "after that we'll return to the Kuran mansion and remain there for most of the remaining break of course I'm sure Kaname and I will have to hold a soiree to properly introduce me into vampire society" What a pain Yuki thought to herself. "I'm pretty sure that's what we need to do currently right Kaname?" it was then that Yuki noticed Kaname wasn't in the room anymore infact he was out on a balcony talking to Seiren who Yuki only just noticed hadn't been here till now, so Yuki excused herself and went to the balcony

As Yuki walked out onto the balcony, she noticed that Kaname's mood was turning foul. "Kaname what is it?" Yuki asked worried as to what could have angered her brother so much. "It's nothing" Kaname said as he turned to face Yuki with his usual emotionless mask on "don't give me that I can feel your mood and I know you better than anyone so I know when my brother is trying to keep something from me." Kaname sighed "I should have known it would be impossible to keep it from you… It's Rido he's awake." At that moment as soon as his name had been mentioned all the glass nearby exploded as Yuki found herself unable to control her emotions at the mention of the man that had stolen everything from her. "I'll Kill him myself." That was all Yuki could say in response to what Kaname had told her. "No I already have a plan for dealing with our uncle" Kaname said as he embraced Yuki in an effort to calm things down. "So for now we will let him be. But he will be dead soon enough." It took her a while but once Yuki had calmed down, she and Kaname moved back to the parlour where Yuki apologised to Aido senior for the windows and they enjoyed just having idle chatter with the aristocrats for the rest of the night.

* * *

**NEXT NIGHT**

Yuki and Kaname said goodbye to everyone as they left the Aido estate heading for the council's headquarters in a black limousine "Onii-Sama yesterday you said that you had a plan for Rido what exactly is it?" Yuki asked while cocking her head to the side. "I apologise Yuki but I'm afraid I can't mention that here we will have to wait till we get the Kuran mansion for that." Yuki only nodded in response remembering that the only ones they can truly trust is each other and giving even the driver a chance at that information would be a bad idea. So they just sat there the rest of the drive enjoying each other's company the rest of the way.

Once they arrived at the council headquarters Kaname stepped out of the car before offering a hand to Yuki who was now wearing a hooded cloak to hide her from view as they didn't want everyone at the council building to see her face. The only ones allowed to that privilege is the council members and even then, they don't deserve it.

As they walked in to the council chambers Kaname and Yuki were Greeted by Asato Ichijo the head of the Ichijo clan and the council of elders. "Welcome Kaname-Sama please sit." Asato said as he gestured to the two seats in front of Kaname and Yuki. As they took their seats Asato started up again "I would like to ask why you have called us all here for a meeting Kaname-Sama. I would also like to know why you have brought a companion with you?" Yuki smiled knowing full well that Asato knew the answers to both of the questions. "Well Asato it is due to my companion that I have requested a meeting. Please if you would" Yuki only nodded as both of her hands reached for the hood to pull it down uncovering her face. Which shocked all of the council members. It was now that Yuki decided to introduce herself. "Greeting's my name is Yuki I'm 16 and as I'm sure you have been able to tell by my aura; I am a pureblood of the Kuran family." One of the Council members spoke up. "How is this possible there were no known daughters born to the Kuran family." Yuki moved to respond while wearing an emotionless mask. "It was my parents' wishes for my existence to remain a secret, And due to my mother sacrificing her life to seal all my vampiric genes and so for the past decade since their death the only ones with any knowledge as to who I actually was, is myself, Kaname and my protective guardian." Asato in his arrogance and worry for his plan regarding using the pureblood Hime to resurrect Rido decided to question the validity of Yuki's claim. "This is all rather interesting but how do we know that what you're saying is the truth for all we know your just a mad girl who is trying to claim rights to the last member of the Kuran family the only way to prove your claim is through your blood." Asato instantly regretted this as he could feel the pure rage radiating off of Kaname and the next thing he knew a massive slash appeared on his face from a shockwave created by him. "My being here with Yuki is proof enough Asato and how dare you ask a Pureblood for their blood however aside from that there is always one way to tell if someone is a Kuran and that is the fact that our eyes are the dark red the same as a rose. The same colour which Yuki clearly has." Asato apologised instantly "I apologise Kaname-Sama, Yuki-Sama I was to foolish. And on that last fact there is an inconsistency in that after all your uncle had one red and one blue eye." As soon as he said that Asato felt yet another slash on his face, however this one was from Yuki not Kaname who upon viewing was clearly enraged to the point her eyes were glowing with a blood coloured lustre. "Don't ever mention that man in front of me or my brother again." Asato noticed that he had made a big mistake because even though this girl had been living as a human the past decade, she seemed to have full control over her power and even scarier was the fact that her power seemed to be able to cancel his healing speeds. "take that scar as a warning. If you ever mention that man to me or my brother again it will be your head next." Asato just wanting this terrifying display of their power to over spoke up. "My apologies Yuki-Sama. And I must say if that is all then this meeting is adjourned." Yuki and Kaname simply nodded while they went to leave with Yuki putting her hood back on and the council members bowing to them as they left.

As they both sat in the car Yuki and Kaname discussed the meeting. "Well I think that could have gone better." Yuki said plain and simply. "No you did perfectly you proved who you were and gave a showed them a sliver of your power which was enough to terrify them, and thanks to that we can now go home and rest before we hold this soiree." Yuki just simply nodded "It's been a long week" was all Yuki could say as she fell asleep resting on Kaname's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7: Power and Blood lust

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

As the limo began to pull up to the Kuran mansion Kaname woke Yuki who had been lying asleep on Kaname's lap the entire drive. Upon realising she had done that her cheeks grew red from embarrassment.

"Yuki we're here." Kaname stated as Yuki realised and looked out the window of the car.

Yuki instantly became mesmerised because even though it appeared a bit run down from a lack of maintenance over the past decade the mansion was beautiful. As Yuki and Kaname walk up to the front door hand in hand as Kaname unlocks the front door and Yuki squeezes Kaname's hand so tightly that it would crush a normal humans to dust. "is everything okay?" Kaname asks noticing the clear and obvious tension and nerves Yuki currently carries. "I'm just a bit nervous because all though we haven't even entered yet I can already feel the remnants of their presence and it's making me feel tense." Kaname squeezed Yuki's hand back although with a lot less strength than she was to him. "It's alright I'm feeling the same way; it's mostly why I haven't returned here over the past decade. So let's do it together." Kaname told Yuki as he opened the door."

* * *

**CROSS ACADEMY**

Zero enters the headmasters house after leaving for a few days. "Zeeeeerooo finally you're home. You had me worried after leaving like that I've been so lonely without someone here to keep my company." The Headmaster cried while trying to hug Zero who was dodging Kaien easily. "I needed a few days to cool my head after what happened, and what do you mean alone even though she's a vampire now that idiotic daughter of yours should have been Keeping you company." Zero sighed cooling off. "besides where is she, I want to apologise for what I said the other day." Kaien just looked at Zero curiously before he realised that Zero wouldn't know that Yuki had left with Kaname the same night he left. "Yuki isn't here right now Zero she left with Kaname the same day you left. From when I last talked with Yuki, she said that she and Kaname were meeting with the council of elders today and they should be arriving at the Kuran mansion right about now." Zero looked at the headmaster shocked by what he was hearing. "You let Yuki leave with Kaname how? why?" Zero asked getting angry. "Zero now that Yuki has reawakened as a pureblood a lot is changing for her, and although it's sad she can't remain the same naive girl she has been for the past decade and she left with Kaname mostly because she needed to be able to demonstrate that she can hide that side of herself away and act like she has to in public." Zero calmly but clearly angrily responded. "So you're saying she needs to become more like Kaname." The headmaster sighed "In public and around new people especially other vampires yes. But when she's alone with friends and loved ones it will be a different story, Yuki will be who she truly is all Purebloods are like that." Zero just sat there knowing that what the Headmaster said is true, but he didn't want to accept it. "they will be back in a few weeks so Yuki can meet the one replacing her as a guardian." Zero looked at the Headmaster questioningly. "What do you mean her replacement. Why isn't she staying as a guardian?" The headmaster just sighed again. "Zero. You should already know that Yuki can't remain in the day class, Yuki herself agreed with Kaname and I on this." Zero's eyes narrowed at that statement. "So who's going to be her replacement then." The Headmaster looked at Zero surprised at how well he was taking the news before replying to him. "Yuki's replacement will be Sayori Wakaba. It was mutually agreed upon by Yuki, Kaname and me. We have already made her father aware of the situation and we're rather lucky seeing as her father is a councillor in the government and is well aware of the existence vampires, so he will be able to tell his daughter himself and save us the trouble of sounding somewhat insane." Zero just sighed and started to leave. "just let me know when we'll be meeting with her to explain the details. Oh and also when Yuki gets back of course."

* * *

**KURAN MANSION**

It has been a few hours since Kaname and Yuki had arrived at the mansion and while the servants were busy cleaning the building making sure it was all clean for their royal lord and lady Yuki explored eventually coming across the entrance to the basement.

As she walked down the stairs, she came to a steel door with a pin sitting in a little hole Guessing that it required a drop of blood Yuki pressed her finger onto it until she lightly pierced her finger causing the door to open. After the door had opened, she was surprised due to the fact that her finger had already healed forgetting that she would heal at a ludicrous speed now. She moved slowly through the basement though it wasn't long though until she came upon the door to the room, she would spend most of her time in as a child.

As Yuki opened the door to the room, she found herself struggling to keep herself from crying as she saw everything was exactly the same as it was a decade ago, somehow there was no dust at all, and the faint sent left by the whole family was still there as well. It's like the whole room itself was a time capsule of good memories which at this moment Yuki wished she could return to with all her might.

After an hour of wandering around the room looking through some old photo books and remembering a happier time, she decided to move on not being able to hold her tears back for much longer. It was all for naught though as she opened the door to her bedroom, and she was instantly hit with the scent of the one thing she could never forget… _her mothers_ _blood. _Between smelling the blood and seeing the stain it made on the floor Yuki couldn't stop herself she instantly fell to her knees and uncontrollably let out every emotion she had been holding back since the moment she had awoken causing her power to go berserk in the process and begin to destroy everything in immediate area.

* * *

Kaname was in his and Yuki's room putting away the things both of them had brought with them when he instantly felt a massive pressure begin to weigh down on him knowing instantly that the one causing this burst of power would be Yuki.

Kaname strained his senses to find where she was and to his surprise, she had found her old room in the basement instantly it hit him the remnants of their mothers blood would still be remaining so he sprinted as fast as he could hoping he could reach her before she brought the whole building down around them.

As Kaname reached Yuki he felt his heart shatter looking at the scene before him. His precious girl on her knees crying while everything else was cracking and exploding. Before anything else could be destroyed Kaname moved to Yuki hugged her and cocooned his own power around her to stop any further damage the place around them. "Shh it's okay Yuki I understand it's so hard to hold it all in, but you need to. It isn't safe for us to let our emotions run wild like this. So please try and calm down Yuki. " Kaname pleaded with Yuki. She replied with a shaky voice "I… I can't the scent left by her blood it's making it to difficult. Why? Why? Did she have to do it? why did she have to turn me human? If she didn't, she would still be alive today our mother would still be here with us!" Kaname pulled her in tighter "She did it so you could experience a different life Yuki she didn't want you to suffer the same fate she had to. The fate of a pureblood vampire." Gripping his shirt Yuki began to cry even harder without saying anything else until Kaname knew he wouldn't be able to cocoon her power anymore so using some of his power he put her to sleep and carried her away from the shambles of her childhood bedroom while making note to clean away their mothers blood before Yuki came down to the room again."

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER**

Yuki opened her eyes and slowly sat up still feeling groggy and confused as to how she got in her bed and what she was doing before she fell asleep "finally awake I see." Kaname said entering their room. Yuki looked up at him slightly dazed. "what happened?" Kaname looked at her sadly "you found the remnants of our mothers blood and you broke down losing control of your emotions and your powers. In order to get you to stop I had to use my powers to make you fall asleep." Yuki looked down ashamed now remembering what had happened. "how long have I been asleep for?" it was Kaname's turn to have an ashamed look now "two days." "TWO DAYS!" Yuki shouted instantly swapping her dazed expression for a frantic one realising that the Soiree is now in one day. "Why didn't you wake me? We literally have one day to plan the Soiree." Yuki said while furiously rubbing her hands through her hair out of stress to which Kaname just started laughing. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING THIS IS SERIOUS!" Yuki shouted in anger causing both the windows in the room to shatter and Kaname to stop his laughing. "Yuki your worrying over nothing it's all been planned and prepared ." Yuki let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, but when she did, she through her body forward while clutching her neck feeling her hunger flare up as a result of losing control of her powers. "Your hungry aren't you Yuki." Kaname said it as a statement not a question. "N-no I'm f-fine." Yuki responded with in a raspy tone. "No you aren't come drink." Kaname said as he dug his nails into his neck, breaking the skin. The smell of Kaname's blood filled the room instantly causing Yuki to lose control making her eyes bleed with a blood coloured lustre. "So cruel." Yuki stated as she stood up and moved towards Kaname. "If I'm cruel it's only because you make me so." Kaname said as Yuki's fangs pierced his neck.

After she had her fill Yuki pulled away to look Kaname in the eye's "Onii-sama what about you?" Kaname looked at her questioningly "you always give me your blood, but you never ask for mine you must be incredibly hungry. So please drink." Yuki said as she tilts her head to the side to allow Kaname's fangs to pierce her neck. "Are you sure Yuki I don't know how much I'll take." "That doesn't bother me you need to feed. After all I can't possibly imagine how hungry you are." Yuki said as she pulled Kaname's head towards her neck, and although he hesitated at first Yuki's scent was to powerful and he couldn't resist biting into her neck. Kaname felt pure bliss as the first drops of Yuki's pure blood flowed into his mouth. It tasted so good in fact that Kaname couldn't resist and he grabbed onto Yuki so tightly that she couldn't escape not that she planned to anyway. After a while though Yuki began to feel weak from a loss of blood and she began to struggle although it was all for naught as Kaname was to engrossed in the taste of Yuki's blood to realise that he was taking too much of it leaving Yuki no choice but to use her powers on him. So she put him to sleep making sure that she didn't use too much power, after all he did have to wake up for the soiree tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8: The Soiree

chapter 8 man I'm glad this one didn't take me as long to write as 7 did geez that took a while but any way I hope you enjoy.  
PS. I'm really bad with explaining clothing so for Yuki's dress for the Soiree just know that it's the same one she wore at the Soiree at the end of book 11 and beginning of 12

PPS. I've had thoughts about doing a spin off where the seal breaking means Juri comes back to life give leave your thoughts in a review below... or message me.

once again thank you for reading enjoy

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE** **KNIGHT**

* * *

"Otou-san You called for me?" Sayori Wakaba said as she opened the door to her father's office.

"Sayori, yes please sit down I have something incredibly important to talk to you about." Councillor Wakaba said while gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. "What do you need to discuss with me?" Yori asked plain and simply while tilting her head to the side. "We'll what do you now of Vampires." Yori giggled "Vampires what are you talking about. Are you trying to make a joke Otou-san I've never really known you to do that before." Councillor Wakaba sighed he knew that telling his daughter would be difficult but honestly, he just wanted to keep their existence from her for as long as possible. "Just humour me." Yori just tipped her eyebrow up at him questioningly. "Well supposedly all vampires are nocturnal, they die if their exposed to holy water, garlic or sunlight, the biggest difference is that they have to drink blood to survive and if you're bitten by one then you become a vampire, however it's all just crazy superstition and vampires don't really exist… right? Or are you trying to tell me something." Yori asked becoming suspicious of her father. "when did you become so smart?" he asked Yori. "I've always been smart you just never payed attention to me." He was shocked at Yori's response "Well any way. Yes, I am trying to tell you something. Vampires do exist Sayori although they aren't exactly like the way you described them." Yori was shocked she couldn't even speak and seeing this her father decided to continue talking. "In all actuality Vampires while they are nocturnal, they do drink blood, they don't die to sunlight like most people believe-"

"Otou-san why are you telling me this?" Yori asked wondering if her father was going mad. Her father sighed in response. "Sayori in all honesty I didn't want to have to tell you until you were older, but it seems I have no choice, You see the headmaster of cross academy has called and asked if I would tell you of their existence." Yori lost her usual serious expression and it was replaced with one of shock "Yuki's father knows about vampires?" 'does that mean Yuki knows about them as well?' Yori thought to herself silently. "yes he is very well versed with the existence of vampires infact it is due to his ideals and dreams of pacifism that he somehow managed to convince me, the Vampire hunters and the vampire council of elders that it would be safe to open up the night class at his academy." Yori's expression only deepened realising that not only were all the night class vampires but Yuki seemed to know as well. However even with all this news she still wasn't told why she was being told all this. "Otou-san you still haven't answered my question why are you telling me all this?"

Once again Councillor Wakaba sighed in response "Well Sayori the reason why I'm telling you this is because it seems one of the current guardians of the school or prefects as the students know them has become unable to do the job, and it seems the headmaster as well as the president of the night class and his younger sister have all agreed that you are the only suitable replacement because they don't want another potentially trigger happy hunter watching them." Yori almost fainted because the headmaster, Kaname Kuran and this mysterious new sister of his all wanted Yori to replace this memb- "Wait Otou-san did the headmaster say who it was that couldn't continue being a guardian?"

"No he didn't but I'm sure you'll find out when you go to the academy next week for the handover meeting." For once in her life Yori didn't feel calm she felt scared and it was like she was a nervous wreck she had to wait a week to find out if her best friend was okay, it was going to be a really long week.

* * *

**KURAN MANSION**

Kaname's eyelids slowly opened only to see Yuki laying peacefully asleep next to him and seeing something he had wished for, for so long finally happening brought a true smile to his face as succumbed to the urge of running his fingers through her hair which caused her to stir and slowly open her eyes "Good morning." Kaname said to a Groggy Yuki. "Good morning Onii-sama." She said with a smile on her face. "I wish we could stay like this all day." Yuki said as she moved into Kaname's chest feeling contempt. "sadly we can't though. We have the soiree tonight."

"Why don't we skip the soiree then." Yuki looked at Kaname with a pout on her face "Kaname we're the hosts you know we can't do that." Kaname chuckled in response. "I'm just joking Yuki; although in truth I do wish we could just stay like this together as well." Kaname said while truly smiling which both made Yuki both surprised and incredibly happy because she hadn't seen Kaname smile like that since before she became human it then dawned on Yuki just how much Kaname would have suffered with her being right there only she wasn't aware of who she was or who he was to her. Yuki then looked up at Kaname with a sad look on her face. "I'm so sorry Onii-sama."

"What for Yuki?" Kaname asked confused her words did she do something wrong? "For 10 long years I made you wait for me. You were right there in front of me, but I had no idea I was such an ignorant little human, wasn't I?" Kaname looked at her sadly and pulled her in tighter realising what Yuki was saying "Yes you were." Kaname said plain and simply "But although you were ignorant it was what our parents had wished for, they didn't want you to suffer the fate of an immortal pureblood vampire. Besides your back with me now and I'm well aware of the fact that you were in love with me before you awoke so it just goes to show that even though you didn't remember who I was to you our love was strong enough that it managed to persevere through the seal." Yuki blushed at that statement knowing that it was true. "Onii-sama" Kaname chuckled. "come on its best we get up after all we have guests arriving at midnight." Kaname stated with Yuki realising she only had 3 hours to get ready for the Soiree she then rushed straight into the bathroom before Kaname even had the chance to reach the door. "Sorry Onii-sama but it's going to take a lot longer for me to get ready then it will for you, so I need to steal the bathroom first."

"Oh and who says we both can't take one together." Kaname stated as he walked into the bathroom while Yuki was getting out of her night gown causing her to cheeks to burn brighter then ever before. "KYAAAAH PERVERT, PERVERT." Kaname laughed. "What it's nothing I haven't seen before, after all I changed your clothes while you were sleeping for 2 days." Even though it should not have been possible Yuki's cheeks grew even brighter than they had before. "s-s-still regardless of that I'm not comfortable with this kind of situation yet so get out." Yuki cried as she used her powers to throw Kaname out of the bathroom before locking the door behind him. "Stupid perverted Onii-sama."

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER**

Kaname stood at the top of a grand staircase looking down at all the guests that had arrived. "Good evening everyone I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. Over the past week you may have heard a rumour about a pureblood girl that has appeared and claimed to be the daughter of my late parents which is why this Soiree tonight has been organised both because the rumour is true and because after 16 years, I am proud to be able to introduce my Sister and Fiancé Yuki Kuran." Yuki steps forward so she is next to Kaname while wearing a beautiful white dress covered with pearls and pure white gloves. Upon her arrival all the vampires that had come to the Soiree bowed instantly at visage of the Pureblood Hime. "Greetings as my brother said I am Yuki Kuran and it is a pleasure to meet all of you I hope that I get a chance to talk with each of you separately at some point this evening."

with that the two started walking down the staircase with the soiree beginning the first to greet them at the bottom was the pure blood Sara Shirabuki. "Good evening Kaname-San and I must say it is a pleasure to meet you Yuki-Chan. It was quite a surprise to see that Juri-Sama and Haruka-Sama left us with such a beautiful princess. If I may be so bold to ask why was your existence kept secret?" Yuki and Kaname kept a blank face both knowing that this question would be asked at some point "Our apologies Sara-san but that is private information between Kaname and I." Sara not surprised but still not happy about the fact that she hadn't received an answer responded calmly. "I see well that is a pity but please remember Yuki-Chan, we Purebloods must stick together there are so few of us left after all." With that Sara walked off not happy that she wasn't going to get the answer that she was looking for.

Next after a few minutes of interaction with a few nameless aristocrats Asato Ichijo walked up with Takuma. "Hello Ichijo, I'm surprised you would want to converse with us this evening how's that scar treating you so far, have you had any questions about it yet?" Ichijo glared at Yuki while Takuma just looked at her shocked by the evident distain for her grandfather in her voice. "No Yuki-Sama I haven't received any yet although I can tell that it is frightening some people that someone was able scar a vampire." Yuki smiled coldly at the fact that she had managed to cause fear in people before her introduction to society because it meant she was showing people not to mess with her. "That's good to hear we wouldn't want people to think their Hime was weak would we." Asato looked at her with a genuine tinge of fear in his eyes. "No Yuki-Sama we wouldn't." Kaname looked over at Takuma who was clearly in shock at the whole seen before him. "Are you alright Takuma?" Takuma looked over at Kaname snapping out of the shock before him. "Yes Kaname I'm fine. By the way I must let you know I will be returning late back to the academy. Grandfather has some things he wants me to do for him and they will take some time." Kaname nodded in response having an Idea as to what it was. "Okay then for now in your stead I will have Yuki take over your duties I'm sure she can handle them, who knows she may even end up taking the job from you all together." Once again Takuma was shocked as he asked himself. 'Did Kaname just make a joke.' All Takuma could say in response though was "I'm sure she would." With that Ichijo and Takuma bowed before walking off.

The rest of the night surprisingly went as planned with Kaname and Yuki conversing with the Aristocrats the soiree until they came across the final person they hadn't talked to yet. It was the little boy Yuki had met at the soiree those few months ago only this time Yuki wasn't oblivious, and she was completely aware that it was actually their uncle in another person's body. "I'm surprised you would come here tonight uncle considering the threat of us killing you right where you stand." Rido just smiled evilly. "really you showed no kind of hostility the last time you saw me why show so much distain now?" Yuki scoffed at his response. "You're fully aware of the reasons although I can assure you that if I had known I would have killed you on the spot." Rido chuckled thinking that she would have no knowledge on how to use her power. "Oh and what makes you think that you have any chance to kill me." Yuki smiled coldly. "that would be the gift my mother left me for when I would awaken. I'll tell you more about it when we next meet. Until then goodbye bastard"

With that Kaname and Yuki walked back to the top of the staircase to end off the party as dawn was close and they could tell everyone was getting tired and people were already leaving. "Everyone may we please have your attention." Kaname called from the top of the staircase. "We would like to thank you all for coming today however it is getting rather late and dawn is about to rise so Kaname and I would like to call an end to the party we hope to see you all again at the next soiree we attend good night everyone."

With that the servants started to usher the guests out of the building while Kaname and Yuki adjourned to their room. "I think mothers memories have helped me to receive her distaste for soirees and social parties." Kaname chuckled before stopping to ask. "Yuki, I have to know do you have all of her memories?" Yuki looked at him with a sad smile. "If you're asking me about that then yes, I am aware that you are my ancestor and not my real brother, but honestly it doesn't matter to me just like it didn't matter to our mother to her and to our father you were always their dear child just like you will always be my Onii-Sama. Besides we were raised together even after I had lost my memories." Kaname smiled relived that Yuki's feelings for him were just as or potentially even stronger than they were before she had her memories sealed. With that Kaname hugged Yuki happy that he now knew every fear he had about Yuki rejecting him was nothing more than stupidity. "Then lets sleep shall we and tomorrow we will be able to relax no losing control of our powers losing to our bloodlust or stupid soiree's we can just relax and be ourselves like when we were children." Yuki relaxed further into Kaname's chest knowing that they wouldn't get a chance like this for a while. "I'd like that

* * *

is it just me or is each chapter getting longer each time?  
either way I would love your thoughts on the story as I'm still rather new to writing. I think I have the characters right I mean I have read the books enough times and can I just say the two month waits between the releases of each chapter for memories is killing me I mean come on man why.


	9. Chapter 9: The new guardian

so I made some edit's because it was getting really difficult to continue the story enjoy.

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

The next week went by quickly for Kaname and Yuki being able to properly spend some time alone together for the first time in 10 years even though sometimes it would just get interrupted by Aido being an intrusive idiot which always made Kaname growl and Yuki to laugh at the antics but sadly it had to come to an end meaning Yuki and Kaname had to go back to their lives Pureblood and return to the academy to meet with the headmaster, Zero and Yori.

* * *

**CROSS ACADEMY**

"Is everything okay." Kaname asked looking down at Yuki who was using a fang to gnaw at one of her fingernails. "Oh I'm just nervous is all after all it's going to be a big shock for Yori to find out everything I mean after all it isn't every day you find out that your best-friend is a Pureblood vampire that's engaged to her own brother." Kaname gave Yuki a smirk. "Do you think it's wrong to marry a sibling." Yuki stopped to shake her hands and head. "No of course not it's perfectly natural for Purebloods to intermarry with their siblings. It's just that for humans it's seen as wrong and disgusting." Kaname stopped to hug Yuki. "Well it's a good thing your joining the night class then isn't it because it means they won't have to find out." Yuki lit up realising that what he said was true. Although she would probably be badgered mercilessly by the day class saying that she only got in because the headmaster was her father so maybe she could just say that it was at her Onii-Sama's request. "is it okay if I let the day class know that your my brother though so they don't badger me thinking I got into the night class because the headmaster is my adoptive father." Kaname looked down at Yuki. "What does it matter you'll only have very limited contact with them as we leave the dormitories each night." Yuki turns around to look at Kaname "Yeah that's true besides what does it really matter what a bunch of humans think anyway their life span is so short." Yuki leant up to reach Kaname for a kiss when suddenly. "OI incestuous vampires! no public displays of affection it's gross." Yuki Pouted at Zero who had come around the corner almost as if he had timed his chance to ruin their intimacy. "Oh sorry you can't handle love Mr hunter but I'm afraid it's none of your business what we do." Zero just looked away annoyed by the way Yuki was acting the exact same as she used to just add a pair of fangs and a blood related leach to the mix. "Look that's not important right now I've been looking all over for you two that idiot father and friend of yours are waiting for you two. Come on this way." Yuki and Kaname started following Zero to the headmasters office not realising they were late but then again, they would normally be asleep at the moment so they didn't have much attention in the way of time.

* * *

**HEADMASTERS OFFICE**

Zero slammed the door open while the headmaster and Yori were already in deep conversation about the role of a guardian. "Found them the two idiotic siblings were being intimate probably not realising the time due to sleep deprivation." Yuki and Kaname walked in with Yuki appearing very annoyed at Zero's statement. "Hey I'll have you know that I'm more intelligent than you now so shut your mouth or I'll make you eat those words as for the whole intimate thing you found us earlier than that and you were just waiting until we become intimate just so you could be a prick…" Yuki would have continued on with her rant but then she remembered that there was a fifth person in the room. "Yuki?" Yuki cussed at Zero in her mind that statement of his made her completely forget why she was there in the first place, and with that she turned to face Yori.

"Hello Yori." Yori gasped realising that this person in front of her or rather this vampire was Yuki "Yu-Yuki what happened to you." Yuki smiled warmly at Yori's question "well there's a lot to that question and I will tell you all of it but for now I will just say that I've reclaimed my past." Yori was confused by what Yuki meant and it made her sad that Yuki seemed to have changed so much in a month, but she knew she would get the full explanation later. "So should we begin then?" The four of them all looked up to a headmaster with a big cheeky grin on his face happy that his earlier statement was true although you could see a lot of her mother there now which is probably a side effect of having all of Juri's memories.

After a few hours of conversation regarding the role of a guardian the rules they have to follow it was only as the conversation was coming to an end that Zero decided to speak up. "This whole thing is so dumb." the 4 other people looked at Zero confused "a replacement for Yuki it isn't needed I can watch those leeches myself because unlike Yuki I was actually useful and no offence to you Sayori but it will probably just end up the same" Zero's mind went blank for a second before he realised, he had been punched through a wall. "I WAS TO USEFULL YOU JERK!" Yori looked at Yuki in horror she had just punched a man so hard he flew through a wall. As soon as Yuki noticed this, she looked down slightly in shame. "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you I'm still not used to my strength yet." Yori looked over at the headmaster terrified. "So how exactly am I supposed to protect myself from something like that?" Yori asked regretting that she had already agreed to take the position. "Oh that's where Artemis come's in." Yuki said as she riffled through her bag for the box containing the weapon. "Here this is an anti-vampire weapon it's in a baton form at the moment, but I can be flung out into a full rod that will hurt any vampire it touches it used to belong to my mother and then me but unlike her I'm unsure of whether or not I. can wield them and it's not like I need it anyway, and besides that will generally be a last resort because Kaname and I will be there to keep the night class in line." Yori sighed in relief knowing that even though she had a way to defend herself she most likely wouldn't need it. "well it seems as though we've come to an agreement Yuki, Zero before Monday when the semester starts, I want you to show Yori the ropes and how to use Artemins Zero can take the day and Yuki can take the night." Yuki and Zero looked at the headmaster and nodded. "Oh Zero can I get you to show me the best spots around campus with shade." Zero growled at Yuki's request "HELL NO why would I want to show you anything." Yuki sighed Onii-Sama; Yori I suggest you head off without me I'll catch up later I just have to teach this punk a lesson." Both of them nodded as they left the room when as soon as the door closed, they heard Yuki yell. "IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT REACHING FOR THAT GUN, I WILL THROW YOU OUT THAT FUCKING WINDOW" Yori looked up at Kaname worried while Kaname just started to laugh "Don't worry our mother used to be the exact same with the headmaster back when he was a hunter and things but trust me things are going to get a lot worse before they get better just keep an eye out and you'll see." and sure enough not long after they went their separate ways, they saw a grey haired man flying across the courtyard And flash of brown running after it.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Zero asked as he struggled to stand up. "MY PROBLEM WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM I GET BACK THINKING YOU WOULD HAVE CALMED DOWN BY NOW, BUT NO YOUR EVEN WORSE." Zero looked down ashamed he knew he had been acting like a brat he just hoped he wouldn't be called out on it. "It- it's because as soon as you woke up you left immediately like you couldn't wait to leave." Yuki sighed realising that for once Zero was acting selfish. "Zero I didn't leave only because I wanted to it's because I had to. The amount of rumours that spread through the vampire world is insane I mean within half a day of me waking up the rumours about my existence had begun to spread and besides we the headmaster, Kaname and I already knew that I would have to be brought to the council and formally introduced through a soiree so regardless it wasn't a part of the equation weather I wanted to go or not so get over yourself." Zero felt like his head had been cemented facing towards the ground he was that ashamed of himself. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see Yori because she's probably really scared and confused after everything that's happened today."

* * *

**YUKI AND YORI'S DORM ROOM**

Yuki knocked on the door to the dorm room that the shares with Yori. "Yori is it okay if I come in?" Yori stared down the door scared of the person behind it but then she remembered that it was just Yuki on the other side of the door, and she was just being stupid Yuki would never hurt her… right. "O-of course." Yuki didn't miss the hesitation in Yori's voice which hurt a bit, but Yuki entered the room and sat on her bed looking at the ground. "I'm sorry if I scared you Yori I didn't mean to I'm just still adjusting myself, I guess you could say awakening is a bit of a bitch" Yuki said in a joking matter trying to lighten the mood. "What do you mean awakening? Weren't you turned into a vampire?" Yuki sighed she hadn't really thought about it herself much but then again, she didn't really need to, she already knew the answer after all. "Well it's kind of hard to explain because well the only way to be a vampire is if you are born as one or your bitten by a pureblood but I was a special case see when I 6 years old my mother used her life to seal my memories alongside my vampire genes it was only when I started to search for hints to my past I damaged the seal and it started fighting back to deter me. Until a day a few weeks ago when I damaged it beyond repair after actually finding evidence of my existence." Yori looked at Yuki confused. "Yeah I know your confused by that last part which is understandable but sadly it's true because for first 6 years of my life I was kept secret from vampire society after my uncle had done something to Kaname that scared my parents so much that they felt it was the best way to keep me safe I didn't mind though I was actually rather happy as long as I got to spend time with them." Yuki heard a crack in the window causing her to realise she was loosing control. "But any way where was I… Oh yes after I broke the seal beyond repair, I started to change back. My memories were returned alongside my vampiric genes. After which but that wasn't all, alongside my true nature and memories, my mother had left me with a gift and that was all her memories and all the intelligence I would have gained up till now if I hadn't become human so that has caused a major change in me but deep down I'm still the same I just can't control my strength yet completely is all." Yori giggled feeling better that Yuki was still Yuki. "Alright then I think I'll head back to the moon dorms Onii-Sama will be waiting for me and I haven't slept in ages honestly I wouldn't be surprised if I were to sleep the whole day away." Yori giggled even more at that statement. "Well vampires are nocturnal aren't they so it would make sense for you to sleep during the day." Yuki was caught off guard realising that the terms for day and night had somehow swapped around for her. "Ha, ha yeah I guess your right anyway I'll see you tomorrow goodnight Yori. Yuki closed the door to a confused Yori until it finally clicked, and she realised that to Yuki day was night and night was day now. "What an idiot."

* * *

**MOON DORMS**

"Onii-Sama I'm back." Yuki called as she walked into Hers and Kaname's dorm. "Welcome back how was your conversation with the Zero and Yori?" Kaname asked as he walked over and kissed Yuki. "Ugh Zero I swear to god he's just like the headmaster when he was young only a thousand times more childish, I swear to god I want to rip his arms off sometimes." Yuki took a breath to calm down stopping her aura from going wild "As for Yori she was scared at first but after I talked to her, she was fine I think it's purely because she didn't understand what happened to me. I mean it's scary to find out that your best friend is a predator to your species, but Yori's a strong girl so she'll adjust." Kaname nodded. "Mothers memories really have helped you to become wise beyond your years." Kaname said in an almost mocking manor. "What's that supposed to mean Mr Ancestor." Yuki said back in defence." Which made Kaname freeze for a second "well regardless it's extremely late we should be going to bed." Yuki nodded while yawning. "Yeah I swear it's going to be so annoying changing my sleep patterns again come next week." With that the two of them changed laid down and feel asleep together like they had done for the last month since Yuki woke up.


	10. Chapter 10: Back to School

Hello very sorry for the long wait sadly I am a student and a gamer before I am a writer but apart from that I have been struggling a bit to continue with this story. I know I want to end it with Rido's death and also with Yuki & Kaname leaving the academy but I have just been struggling a bit with writing it and I'm afraid it will just fall into this continuous loop of Yuki fights with Zero Conversation with Yori Conversation with Kaname and I don't want it to get to that so I will be putting this story on the back burner for a while untill I can think of a way to continue it.

as for those who are Reviewing the story thank you so much it helps to know that it is being liked. and mikanMD as for your question no I haven't forgotten about the spin off but that was a long time ago and I have been considering turning that idea into it's whole own story with Juri coming back to life as a consequence of Shizuka (a non Kuran Pureblood) biting Yuki, so I have put some thought into it but it is just the planning stage so far.

also is anyone else tired of the two moth wait period for each new chapter of vampire knight memories?

one last thing if fruits baskets got a remake give Vampire Knight a remake and do it right this time.

sorry for the rant enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

After 4 days of training Yori, with Zero training her during the day and Yuki training her at night it finally came to the Sunday when all the students both day class and night class would be returning with that Zero and Yori had to start their Guardian duties so they could make sure that all of the members of the night class had arrived and were accounted for. "Yeah, Yeah you're all tired get over it and form a line so we can mark you off the list." Yori said to the night class students who wouldn't listen to a single thing she said, "Yuki you're a Pureblood right? can't you help?" Yori pleaded to a Yuki who was standing there half asleep.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to Yori all the night were giving off threatening aura's directed at her due to acting so familiar with their pureblood-Hime causing a half asleep Yuki to snap completely awake fearing for Yori's safety. "Quit it I may be the Pureblood-Hime but Yori is my closest friend make any kind of threatening motion towards her again and I will personally see to it your punishment is severe now get in line and stop making this difficult for the disciplinary committee." Yuki said this in the exact same tone Kaname would normally use, and in less than a second all the aristocrats were lined up perfectly, terrified by the thought of their Hime punishing them. "Wow! could have sworn I heard a cartoon sound effect that was so fast. Also Hime! That's something you forgot to mention." Yuki just calmly looked at Yori and said. "I'll tell you about it another time it isn't important now."

After about 15 minutes of name checking they were done. "All are accounted for exc-" Yori was interrupted "Except Senri Shiki and Takuma Ichijo yes Kaname and I are already aware it's due to the fact that they have family matters they have to attend to, so they will arrive at a later date." Yori nodded it would have been nice if she had received that information earlier, she thought to herself. Before Yori could voice her thought though she was interrupted by a loud yawn from Yuki. "Sorry I'm tired the council gave Kaname and I a lot of documents to do and it's such boring work honestly I don't know how Onii-Sama managed it." Yuki stated while rubbing her eyes.

"Well then maybe you should go to bed bloodsucker." Yuki looked at Zero her half closed eyes showing indifference. "You know I may be a pureblood vampire, but I've still drunk less blood than you have." Yuki stated as she walked away much to Zero's anger. "Why do you keep fighting with Yuki really your treating her as if she's a different person!" Zero Scoffed at Yori's statement. "She is a different person if you haven't noticed she's a vampire now." Yori annoyed with Zero gripped his shoulder with all her strength to get his attention. "Yuki may be a vampire now, but she hasn't really changed she's still the same she just isn't clumsy or ignorant anymore." Zero just glared at Yori before he walked off as well to which Yori just shook her head. "How did Yuki get along with him."

* * *

**YUKI AND KANAME'S ROOM**

After changing from her clothes into her night gown Yuki laid down in bed with Kaname who was lying there awake. "How did it go?" Yuki sighed. "It went as well as we expected it to go." Kaname chuckled. "were the aristocrats like that with me when I was human." Kaname's chuckle turned into a light smile. "Yes but they never would have acted on any of the thoughts they would have had." Yuki laid her forehead on Kaname's "Still though maybe we should get one of the night class to be a guardian for her like you were for me." Kaname closed his eyes. "I agree it would probably be for the best, but for now we should sleep we have a lot of paperwork to do for the council tomorrow." Yuki closed her eyes alongside him "Fun" Yuki said sarcastically with a yawn.

* * *

**NEXT NIGHT**

Yuki slumped down over her desk groaning. "How have you managed to do this much paperwork every day." Kaname chuckled "I just grew used to it after time but yes this lot of it is rather extreme compared to the usual amount." Just before Yuki responded a knock came from the door. "Come in." Kaname called as Yuki quickly sat up straight.

Hanabusa Aido came through the door giving a bow when his two Pureblood leaders we're in front of him. "Kaname-Sama, Yuki-Sama you both requested my presence?" Yuki stood and walked over to Kaname's desk. "Yes we have a favour to ask of you." Aido raised his head curious as to what his leaders were going to ask of him. "Sayori Wakaba the new guardian that has filled the role I left vacant." Aido grew even more curious due to the subject matter. "While both Kaname and I know that although she has been training nonstop to be prepared for her new role, she won't be ready to face any dangers that she may face and just talking from my own experience we all know Zero can be a bit unreliable. So we would like to request ask you to keep an eye out for her and act as a secondary shield for her."

Aido was shocked they we're showing a lot of faith in him by tasking him with this job. "Yes Yuki-Sama, Kaname-Sama thank you for entrusting me with this task I won't disappoint you." Aido said While bowing to his lords. "Please see that you do. Oh and Aido, Take it easy on playing with the day class girls the role of guardian is already difficult enough without it."

Aido bowed again for Yuki as an apology thanking himself lucky Yuki decided not to punish him for all the rude acts towards her when she was human. "My apologies Yuki-Sama for how rude I was before; I promise I will tone down the disrespectful behaviour from now on as to avoid making the guardians job difficult." Yuki nodded her head in response. "Thank you Aido you may leave now." Kaname said as Aido bowed and left the room.

"Setting up this protection for Yori was the right choice after all Rido's plans would have had to change since I awoke with complete control over my power and mothers so he would have to go on the defensive until he can find a way to resurrect his body." Kaname pulled Yuki onto his lap as she finished. "Yes but he will not like having to wait longer for that resurrection, so he will become sloppy but also more dangerous at the same time." Yuki nodded agreeing with Kaname knowing he's correct. "That's why we need to have our bases covered starting with protection for Yori given that she will be a big target if they find out about our friendship." Kaname only nodded in agreement.

"Regardless Yuki it seems like the queen waking up has shifted the entire board so both sides are stagnant until they make their move all we can do is bolster our defences until Rido and the senate make their next move whatever it may be." Kaname said as he looked at the chess board that had several pieces missing. "Something tell me we won't have to wait long though." Yuki said in thought.

* * *

**VAMPIRE COUNCIL HEADQUATERS**

"So are we ready for the boy to be implanted into the school." A Rido Possessed Senri said as he entered the office of Asato Ichijo. "Yes although excuse my apologies Rido-Sama but what is the use for the Kiryu twin now that the girl is awake?" Rido smiled creepily. "Simple when I've been resurrected, I will devour him. then the other twin in his rage will come for me and I'll devour him too. Can you imagine it, all that power gained from eating vampire hunter twins it would be simply beautiful." Rido laughed maniacally thinking how about how much power he will gain. "Then after that I shall go after my niece and finally that insubordinate nephew of mine, and finally with all of them devoured I shall become the most powerful vampire of all time." While physically Ichio just nodded his head in agreement mentally he was showing all manner of worry because he thought he would be able to control Rido but with that much power inside of him who knows what he would do sadly it was too late to back out. His only hope now is that Rido would be kind to him given that he helped Rido in his resurrection.

* * *

**CROSS ACADEMY MOON DORMS**

"Alright!" Yuki said as she pumped her fist. "First official day as a member and vice president of the night class let's go." Kaname chuckled as he watched Yuki pumping herself up for her first day of classes. When she noticed she turned around and pouted at Kaname. "Hey, knock it off the amount of pressure I'm feeling right now is unbearable alright this is just how I deal with it so if you continue to laugh then I'll let you know now that you won't get any blood from me for the rest of the year, you'll have to live off of blood tablets." Kaname realising his mistake stopped laughing immediately. "Sorry Yuki I just thought it was a bit funny that you were resorting back to something so human." Yuki rolled her eyes. "You know just because I have mothers memories doesn't mean I'm confident in everything I do because the experiences we had are two separate things everything else comes from the knowledge she gave me." Kaname's eyes softened "I know it's just a bit refreshing after all you've been acting so serious since we returned to the academy last week, I've missed this side of you. Yuki looked at Kaname with nothing but affection in her eyes. "I've missed it to. It's nice when we get to be ourselves and not hide between barriers." Yuki said as she walked over to Kaname and lent up to kiss him for a second after she moved away, she realized the time through hearing the blow of a whistle. "Wow it's changeover already guess we better get going then I wonder how Yori is faring." Kaname laughed. "She is probably doing worse than you used to."

Yuki couldn't help the pout that came onto her face after that comment. "why don't you try fighting back a hundred human teenage girls with only the strength of a teenage human!" Kaname was on the floor laughing now. "Fine that's it Onii-Sama no blood for a month." Kaname stopped laughing. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it besides I think a ban on your blood would be more of a punishment for you then for me after all I can withhold my blood from you as well and I survived 16 years without your blood." Kaname was bluffing knowing full well that after finally tasting her blood he wouldn't be able to resist for that long anymore he was just hoping that Yuki would have the same problem with his.

Thankfully for Kaname his bluff worked, and Yuki started to become a frantic mess. "You know maybe a month is too harsh how about 2 weeks instead, no that's still too long Fine I'll cut it to just one week." Kaname had to hold back his laugh knowing that he would only get a negative reaction due to it. "Alright let's forget about all that for now we have to go the Aristocrats will be waiting for us." Yuki said as she started moving towards the door of their dorm.

As Kaname and Yuki reached the top of the staircase all the Aristocrats bowed at the sight of them. "We apologise for making all of you wait. It is now time to leave for classes if you would." Kaname said as he and Yuki reached the front of the group.

As soon as they had walked out from the front door of the moon dorms Yuki flinched as the sound of all the shouting day class students hit her ears. "Ow!" Kaname looked over at Yuki slightly worried by her yelp. "Is everything okay." Yuki looked up at him assurance in her eyes. "Yes, I just wasn't expecting the noise from the day class students to be that loud it caught me off guard." Kaname smiled understanding that Yuki's vampiric hearing had never been around this much noise before after all vampire's generally don't create that much sound. "It's alright I understand. Just prepare yourself though it will be worse when the gate opens." Yuki nodded in response.

Less than a minute later the gates opened, and Yuki was shocked Yori was managing to hold the day class students back although it seemed like they were just more curious as to why she doing the job of a prefect instead of Yuki. Although they all dropped their questioning as soon as they spotted Yuki at the front of the line next to Kaname. "hey who's that new girl next to Kaname?" one of them asked before one of them shouted out. "HEY THAT'S NOT A NEW GIRL THAT'S YUKI CROSS!" from then all of the day class girls started to harass Yuki who just smiled coldly before getting fed up with their questioning. "Sorry but it really isn't any of your business as to why I'm in the night class but if you must know. The memories I lost as a child returned over the summer and with them included the knowledge of my Okaa-Sama, Otou-Sama and Kaname-Onii-Sama so if you must know it isn't Yuki cross but rather Yuki Kuran. As for the reason I'm in the night class it's due to the wishes of my family who I've finally reconnected with that I am in the night class so I can study alongside my Onii-Sama is that acceptable for all of you." Yuki said calmly with no hint of emotion in her voice.

All the day class girls were taken aback they had expected her to become a nervous wreck and make a fool of herself but instead she acted like a dignified person and not only that but all this time she was Kaname's sister. By the time the day class girls recovered from the shock though all the night class students had already entered the main campus making the day class girls curse Yuki's name because they were thinking why should she be so lucky.

"Alright now that, that is all over day class students get back to your dorms. So we can start our job's." Zero shouted with clear venom in his voice. "Calm down Zero why are you so angry." Zero just walked away without saying a word because of course he was angry she didn't belong in that white uniform but now she has no choice and she seems happy about it.


End file.
